Just Desserts
by RealMrsMalfoy001
Summary: Post TASM. One-shot. Gwen and Peter are living together and are very successful. The only thing is Gwen feels lonely when Peter is working late in his study. So, she develops a plan to get what she wants. Smutty, Kinda lemony WARNING: Kinda graphic but tasteful...literally.


**I do not own Spider-man. Pretty long one-shot.**

I walked through the three two bedroom apartment, I shared with my now fiancé, Peter Parker. Peter and I had been dating for three years before we moved into a pent house apartment in the heart of New York City, and year later he proposed to me, the night I got my raise. We were able to bring our money together and buy this apartment with the money I was making as an executive Bio Chemist and the money he was making as a professional photographer at his own company Parker's Pictures. Of course he had to hire other people to work for him seeing as he was running around as the masked vigilante known as Spiderman at night. But tonight, however, he was at home in his study, editing pictures and of course completely ignoring me.

It had been almost two weeks since he and I had been intimate, with him working day and night. So I finally decided to take matters into my own hands. I headed to the kitchen and laid out the things I knew I was going to need. Then I quickly rand back to our bedroom and took a quick shower and curled my hair so it fell in loose curls down my back. Then I put on my lace bra with pink stitching and matching panties. I slipped into my favorite black pumps. I sprayed my new perfume and applied my cherry lip gloss that Peter loved so much, then threw on my black sheer robe that stopped mid thigh and ran back to the kitchen.

I stood in front of the island in the center of our kitchen and called out for Peter,

"Peter come quick!" I screamed in false distress. I could hear the scuff of Peter's chair against the hard wood floors and the sound of his feet hitting the floor became louder until he was standing in front of me with in seconds.

"Gwen! What's wrong! What happe-" His eyes grow wide as he takes in my attire.

"Woah.", He says.

" I've made dessert." I say in a sultry voice. Peter looks at me from head to toe then looks behind me at the table of sweets. I laid out chocolate syrup, whipped cream, strawberries, and sprinkles.

" Would you like some." I ask.

" Absolutely." I hear him mumble still shocked by the scene before him. Looking him over, I see the tent in Peter's pants begin to strain against his jeans.

" Then come and get it." Before I could blink, I feel Peter wrap his arms around my waist, lifting me up. I wrap my arms and legs around him and I feel him attack my lips hungrily. He lays me on the counter and makes quick work of discarding my robe and bra. He kisses down my neck, between my breasts, then down to my belly button, before traveling back up and sucking on my right breast while massaging my left one.

"OH!" I arched into him, lulling my head back and forth. He released my nipple with a soft POP and stood up straight. He unbuttoned his shirt, keeping his eyes on mine the entire time. My breathing was erratic and I was excited for what was about to come.

" So you wanted dessert, huh?" He asks in a husky voice. I bite my lip and nod at him.

" I'll see what I can do." He bends down, taking my bottom lip between his teeth and pulling gently, before turning back to the island and picking up the bottle of chocolate syrup and can of whipped cream.

Peter walks back to me with a devilish smirk on his face and I feel a sudden heat in my lower stomach. I lay back, watching him intently.

" Keep still." He says, opening the bottle of chocolate. I close my eyes when I feel the cold liquid across my stomach. When I open them I see that he is writing his name in the chocolate. Looking back at his face, he seems to be concentrating with the task at hand. Something about the way his eyebrows bunch up and his tongue peeks out the corner of his mouth, makes me even wetter. In my daze I don't realize that he has set the chocolate down and has now picked up the can of whipped cream, until I feel the wet foamy substance against my right breast, then my left.

"Oh my gosh!" I arch my back and bite my lip. The cold sensation on my nipple leaves me aching for his touch. The lust is evident in his eyes. He roams down my body and stops at my black panties. In his haste, he loses his self control and with sticky Spidey-fingers, he rips them clean off my body. The cold air hits my damp core and I buck my hips.

"Sorry." He mumbles, and for a split second I see the shy boy, he's always been take over his body. That's the boy I fell in love with, but I'm pretty fond of this crazed Sex God as well.

He shakes the can of whipped cream once more before creating a spiral above my heated core. My body shivers and I feel as though I'm about to combust.

Peter walks back to the island and comes back with the sprinkles and box of strawberries. He opens the sprinkle can and shakes a few flakes over each breast then in between my legs. He looks at me with lustful eyes as he takes a strawberry between his lips and bites off the end. I lick my lips and stare enviously at the juicey fruit. He takes another strawberry and holds it to my lips indicating I do the same. I capture the fruit between my teeth and bite down on the tip, keeping my eyes locked on his all the while. He pulls the strawberry away and places both of them on the center of my whipped cream covered nipples. He then stands back to admire his handy work with a smug grin. I see he is still straining against his now too tight jeans.

"Peter. Eat me." I say in barely a whisper. His eyes glaze over and I hear a distinct growl in his chest. He pursues me.

He strokes my cheek lightly and looks deeply into my eyes. And while holding my gaze he sticks his tongue out and traces his name across my stomach, licking up all remains of the chocolate that once graced my body.

"Mmmmm." I moan as he licks around the edge of the whipped cream and eats the sprinkles in his path on my left breast, leaving only the spot that contains the single strawberry. He then repeats the action on my right breast. I continue to moan uncontrollably. He takes the strawberry of my right breast and pops it into his mouth and throws the stem over his shoulder to land wherever. He grabs the other strawberry, and offers it to me. I bite into it and the juice runs down my face but before I can wipe it away, Peter's tongue has reached out and licked it up from the outline of my jaw to the corner of my mouth. He presses and urgent kiss to my lips and I know then, that he won't be able to last much longer with this intense form of foreplay. He's ready to take me and I'm ready to take him as well.

He travels back down my until he is at the end of the counter. He pulls me by my calfs, so that my ass is almost over the edge and my feet are suspended in the air, by his hands. He looks at me and then without hesitation he bends down and devours me of all the whipped cream.

"AHH! Oh my GOSH! Peter!" I practically scream at him. I can no longer contain myself, and I no longer try. My breathing is heavy and coming in short. His skillful tongue never ceases to amaze me. Even after all remains of the cream is gone, he continues to suck furiously at my clit then flicking his tongue across it just to prolong the torture.

" Peter, please!" I all but beg him. He gazes up at me with his same smug smirk from before.

"Please what?" He asks cockily. He blows on my clit and I almost cry,

"AHH!" I scream.

"Use your words." He taunts me.

"Please, Peter. Take me. NOW!" I clench on to the counter top and roll my head back.

" Well since you asked so nicely..." He drawled before standing up and unzipping his jeans. I sit up on my elbows and try to control my excitement, and get my breathing under wraps, He slowly slips off his pants and his excitement is clearly visible through his boxers. He takes off his boxers and he is at full attention. I almost drool. He leans over me so that our faces are millimeters apart.

"Ready?" He whispers. I've lost my voice and can only nod. He positions himself at my entrance and for a moment I'm scared this s going to be just a slow love session. Don't get me wrong, I love those but I need to fuck. But my fears are cut short by Peter impaling himself inside of me.

"AAAAAHHHH!" I scream and dig my claws into his shoulders. He wraps his arms around my waist and I cling onto him with my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He continues to pound into me mercilessly. I bite down on shoulder and burry my head in the crook of his neck. I can hear him moaning in my ear, calling my name, and telling me he loves me.

"Oh Peter! Yes, yes, YES!" I buck my hips to meet his vicious thrusts. He's never been this deep inside of me before and I love it!

" Fuck Gwen! So...Fucking...TIGHT!" He says through gritted teeth, in between each thrust. He thrusts faster and harder, jabbing my G spot each time.

I feel my climax coming and I hold onto him as tightly as I can. My eyes begin to water and I cry from the amount of pure pleasure that takes over my body. He continues to pound into me until he combusts and his cum spills into me. He rests his head on my shoulder and I rest mine on his. We try to get our breathing under control while holding on to each other.

After a few minutes he pulls away, my shy little boy returning.

"Umm. W-what brought that on." He says not making eye contact.

"You've been so busy lately, I thought you could use a sweet break." I say stroking his face. He looks back up at me with glazed eyes.

"It was sweet all right...Can I have seconds?" He asks slyly. I bite my lip and before I can answer he picks me up bridal style and runs full force to our bedroom...


End file.
